Embodiments of the present invention are directed in general to the field of medical dressings, and in particular to multi-layer tissue compositions, and methods of their use and manufacture.
Human birth tissue can be defined as the amniotic sac (which includes two tissue layers, the amnion and chorion), the placenta, the umbilical cord, and the cells and fluid contained in each. Human amniotic membrane has been used for many years in various surgical procedures, including skin transplantation and ocular surface disorder treatments to prevent adhesions. Relatedly, certain known medical techniques involve the application of amnion tissue to patients in the form of surgical dressings. For example, amniotic surgical wound dressings are described in WO 2009/132186, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference. Although amniotic compositions and methods are presently available and provide real benefits to patients in need thereof, many advances may still be made to provide improved dressing systems and methods for treating patients. The dressing systems and treatment and manufacture methods described herein provide further solutions and answers to these outstanding needs.